1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to feeders, image reading apparatuses and recording apparatuses.
2. Related Art
Feeders that have been used are configured to have a plurality of single sheets of media set in a stacked state, and include a feed roller that can feed the media set in the feeder. For example, JP-A-2014-47050 discloses a feeding apparatus (feeder) which is configured to have a plurality of single sheets of paper sheets (media) set in a stacked state, and includes a sheet feeding roller (feed roller) that can feed the paper sheets set in the feeding apparatus.
In the feeder which is configured to have a plurality of single sheets of media set in a stacked state, the feed roller rotates when a single sheet of medium is fed (separated) from a plurality of stacked media with the medium being pressed against the feed roller. However, in the conventional feeder such as the sheet feeding apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2014-47050, a space may be created ahead of the leading edge of the medium in the feeding direction depending on the timing of pressing the medium against the feed roller during feeding of the media. This may cause flexure of the medium in that space, leading to risk of jams.